The fires of love
by rosewolfofheaven
Summary: Kagome is destined to be sesshomaru's mate. This makes inu yasha angry. But where does koga come in? pairings: inuxayame, sessxkag, miroxsan


Inu Yasha: Times of Change

Inu Yasha: Times of Change

Prologue:

The young girl skipped playfully down the small country lane an even smaller green imp by the name of Jaken followed after her clearly exhausted. "Slow down young rin its time for bed!" he panted as a group watched from around a fire not far off. The group consisted of three couples each with a child. The first couple was seemingly normal a monk and a demon slayer it was a good match with a beautiful baby girl. They couple had a small cat with them that sat mewing contentedly. The next couple was a bit odd a half demon with silver hair and ears sat with one arm curled protectively around a small baby another girl wrapped tightly in her father's robe of the fire rat. The mother a wolf demon with red hair looked on half amused and half annoyed. The third couple was by far the most odd. A dog demon lord stood tall over his mate his face emotionless but his eyes full of compassion for his own daughter. His mate had raven black hair and compassionate brown eyes. A dragon lay near by resting with a sleeping kitsune kit on his back snoring. It looked mildly interested by the young child being perused by the imp.

Rin ran to the third couple "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome!" she arrived giggling breathlessly. The young woman called kagome smiled at the child giving her a motherly hug "hello rin are you ready for bed yet?" she asked surveying the girl's appearance.

"No! I wanna stay up late please?!" rin pleaded then pulled out her secret weapon big brown puppy dog eyes. The demon lord couldn't help but think 'Oh no I've never been able to refuse that look.'

Kagome however was a different story. "Its late already rin and time you were getting to bed." Rin pouted at this sentiment. "But Lady Kagome-"

"No buts rin what if Jaken tells you a story? I'm afraid I don't know any" at this the little imp looked up and sighed as Rin nodded eagerly.

"Well young Rin it all started like this-"

Chapter one The beginning:

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome's irritated voice rang out clear as a bell. As did the sound of inu yasha's flesh making a crater in the ground and his grunts of pain. The young girl stormed off in the direction of the forest and left behind one very angry hanyou and four other very scared companions. "A woman's heart is an ocean of secrets" miroku mentioned sighing having been the first to regain his composure. Sango looked at him with and eye twitching. "What would you know about a woman's heart you womanizer?!" she said skeptically. "Not to worry my dear sango my heart belongs to you alone" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight hug. One of his hands roamed to her ass earning a large slap and a ticked off demon slayer.

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree waiting silently. He would ask the love of his life to be his mate today. He sighed as he thought back to when he first fell in love with Kagome Higurashi. She had been alone in a silent glade crying softly. He had had an impulse to wrap his arms around her to comfort her, and damned if he didn't given in to that impulse. She had shared all of her worries and fears with him and he his with her. They had shared other things ever since then, joy and love. Soft kisses in the moonlight and battles as the sun rose. All when his brother thought she was in her home. Her home, she had given that all up for him. Left her family behind to spend time with him. He shook his head to clear it and looked toward the sky it was a pale blue today. "Perfect" he mumbled under his breath as he waited for her.

Kagome ran into the glade smiling when she saw he was waiting for her. Lord Sesshomaru of the western province. She with inu yasha she felt sadness and pain but with sesshomaru? It was if a great weight lifted off of her shoulders, when she was near him she was truly happy.

The great lord's eyes softened from their usual stone cold to a smoldering set of golden orbs she could just melt into. "Kagome" he strode forward and gave her a sudden passionate kiss. "I've been waiting for you"

She looked into his eyes "I know I'm sorry inu yasha was being difficult again" he held her close. "I have something I wish to ask you kagome." She looked at him curiously as he came out with it bluntly. "Will you be my mate?"

At first she looked surprised and for a fleeting moment he thought she might refuse. A smile brightened her face as she answered "YES! Yes a million times yes!"

That's when she saw a flash of red and heard a rebellious yell. "STAY AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!" inu yasha plunged from the undergrowth stabbing sesshomaru through the chest. Sesshomaru was not to be bested however he hit his brother in the same spot with glowing poison hand. Blood poured from both men as the combat continued. Inu yasha used the wind scar and sesshomaru blocked with tojokin (?) and used the dance of dragons. All three were knocked backward and kagome hit her head on a tree trunk as two screams of anger and anguish ripped through the sky. "KAGOME!" both demons thinking along the same lines locked into battle once again. It lasted for at least an hour before Inu yasha AND Sesshomaru both fell out as well wounds bleeding openly.

Koga smelled blood. It belonged to the mutt, his brother and "KAGOME!" He rushed towards the scent to find kagome unconscious and the dog demons seemingly dead. Concern filled koga's face as he gingerly picked kagome up to carry her to safety. She winced as he started to run and he knew from then on to be careful. His woman was injured.

Chapter two: Kagome awakens

It was warm and she was safe, she was sure of it. But who exactly was she? Where was she? Her body ached as if it had been tossed through the fires of hell. She inched her eyes open and saw a worried looking man standing over her. "Kagome are you alright?" he asked softly as she struggled to sit up. "Huh? Who's kagome?" she asked almost falling backwards again as the man caught her and held her close. In the background two more voices sounded, "Koga shes lost her memory?"

"At least she's safe"

"Ginta Hakkaku shut up and let her speak." The man holding her then turned his face to her once more., "Kagome is you don't you remember you're my woman?"

Kagome couldn't place where but she knew this mans face. "Koga?" the name sounded and odd to be coming from her the way it was, but the man holding her smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

In the forest Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were tending to Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's wounds. "Where's kagome?" inu yasha grumbled angrily. "Seeing as she will be MY mate half breed you have no right to ask after her"

This did not help inu yasha's mood any. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME YOU BASTARD!" he yelled at his older sibling. "It is you who should stay away. I allow you to travel with her as nothing more than protection. Keep that in mind." And with that sesshomaru walked off into the forest to look for her.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just looked at inu yasha.

"Inu yasha is it true what Lord Sesshomaru said?" asked Sango in a worried voice. "Yes is it inu yasha?" Miroku pushed for conformation also concerned.

Inu Yasha however just gave one of his famous 'feh' and said only this "What are you going on about Sango? Kagome loves me remember?"

As shippo mumbled "Yea but sesshomaru's not a two timer" earning a whack on the head from inu yasha.

Kagome sat in the wolf den with several wolves while Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku went hunting. It was peaceful so she thought that a bath might not be a bad idea, so she stood up. "I'll be back guys I'm gonna take a bath in the river." She says smiling cheerfully to the wolves who howl in response as a female gets up and follows kagome.

The two share a nice chat (by now kagome is fluent in wolf speech) and laugh with the girl talk. Kagome takes off her clothes and dives into the river. The water felt fresh and cool against her skin and besides she was covered in blood and god only knew what else. She came up from the dive and saw a man with silver hair, smoldering golden orbs, wearing a white kimono and two swords. Something about this fan radiated menace so she tried to swim away. "Kagome" was all he said. She hid behind a rock as a red blur came up behind the first man. The second man had eyes and hair like the first but his ears were different, like dogs. She saw them start to fight and she screamed. Several things happened at once after that, one sesshomaru realized kagome had lost her memory, two koga arrived scooping her up to carry her away, and three everyone else, besides inu yasha, (they had arrived at the same time as koga) realized kagome lost her memory. Sesshomaru and everyone besides inu yasha, koga and kagome exchanged looks. Miroku got Inu yasha's attention as koga got away with kagome.


End file.
